Valetine's Kiss
by Flame-Metal-Heart
Summary: Cute oneshot of young Yusei and Akiza. Hope you enjoy.:D


Hey this for the Faithshipping cause I love them a lot and I want to make a cute oneshot!

This is about the first Valentine Day for them but in young childhood age. I thought of it thinks to the picture that had young Akiza and young Yusei on it. Therefore, I figure that I made this for them.

So well, I hope they enjoy it and so well, you guys many authors who are love them too. So anyway, I hope you enjoy it and tell me what you think all right!

As I think, you know I do not own the characters or other things they belong to their right owners.

Happy Valentine 's Day to you all:D

Early:D

* * *

**A Valentine's Kiss:**

At the New Domino City on the day of Valentine's Day.

A young Akiza was playing outside where snow was falling to the ground. Her parents were outside with her as she was making snow angels.

"Darling, what are you thinking about?" Mrs. Izinski asked her husband. He smiled at her then back to Akiza.

"I'm thinking about our little girl's smile. She look so peaceful having fun outside in the snow." Mr. Izinski answered.

'Because every rose has its thrones but sometimes they melt away showing a new love that is buried within its true light.' Mr. Izinski thought to himself.

The couple just watched their daughter playing around in the park covered in snow. 'Man the snow feels so cold but warm too.' Akiza said to herself. She played the snow with a happy face.

Then she bumped into some other kid. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to bump you I should have watched were I was going…" Akiza said then she looked at the kid.

He had raven hair with yellow stripes, he had big dark blue eyes, and a light tan skin. He was wearing a big heavy coat and gloves that covers his tiny hands, he wear a snow pants, and brown boots.

"It's not you're fault I should have watched too…" he said then he saw a young girl around his age.

She had red head hair, big kitten eyes that are amber/brown, and she had a soft face. She wear a big heavy coat that is red, she wear pink snow pants, purple boots, pink gloves, and wear a pink hat.

'Wow…she's pretty…' the young boy said. Akiza was looking at him with her heart beading faster than normal.

"Um would you need a hand?" Akiza asked. The kid nodded as she give her hand to him so he can grab it. Afterwards he got up from the snow floor. Then he dusted himself off the snow's coldness.

"Thanks. Oh I'm Yusei Fudo." Yusei said to her. Akiza blushed with the cuteness the boy is.

"I'm Akiza Izinski. Where are you from?" she asked. Yusei blush a little then he answered.

"I live at the Satellite." Yusei answered. Akiza gasped a boy from the Satellites came all the way from there to here. "What you never seen someone from the Satellite before?" he asked worried that she might reject him.

"Well, yeah a little I didn't mean to…" Akiza said worried that he might get mad.

"Oh it's okay my mama took me here and my other friends to play outside for a while at least. Before we had to go." Yusei said to her. She gasp in her mind again.

"Oh would you like to play with me then?" Akiza asked. Yusei looked up and nodded his head.

The two hold hands while they were playing at the snow. They made snow angels, snowmen, and throw snowballs at each other. They were laughing and having a great time.

Then Akiza heard her parents calling her to come home. 'Oh man my parents…' she thought to herself. "Yusei I have to go home I'm sorry…" Akiza said feeling bad about leaving the young one alone.

"It's okay my mama is suppose to get me about an hour. Brrrr…." Yusei said to her. She thought for a moment then smiled.

"Well do you want to come with me…" Akiza said to him. Yusei looked at her then smiled at her.

"It that okay with your parents…" Yusei asked getting worried about this.

"I'm sure it will be okay. Come on!" she answered with a big smile. She took his hand from his pocket and went to her parents so they can see the young boy who looked nervous about meeting her parents.

"Oh who is this Akiza?" Mrs. Izinski asked her.

"This is a good friend of mine. His name is Yusei Fudo… right?" Akiza answered then asked Yusei.

He nodded his head nervously. "Yeah…that's my name." Yusei said to her and then to her mother. Then she patted his little head gently.

"What a nice young man. Your parents should be proud." Mrs. Izinski said to him. That made him sad and Akiza noticed.

"Oh thanks." Yusei said to her.

"Come on lets head back to the house. So you can get warm from the cold." Akiza said to him. Yusei nodded his head to her and let her hold his hand as the two followed Akiza's parents to the car.

After a thirteen minute drive to Akiza's house, the young ones headed to the door with Mrs. Izinski following them behind so she can open the door for them while Mr. Izinski lock the doors in the car.

Once the house door is, unlock the two headed inside. "Now make sure you take your coats, boots and snow pants off alright." Mrs. Izinski said to them. The two nodded their heads.

They took their stuff off and place them near by the coat hanger along with the boots under them. Yusei look around the house of Akiza's. It was big, pretty, and had a warm fireplace that started by Akiza's father.

"So do anyone want some Chocolate Cocos?" Mr. Izinski asked.

"Sure I wouldn't mind." Yusei said to him.

"Me too!" Akiza agreed with Yusei. Mr. Izinski smiled at the two young faces of the kids.

While the parents were making drinks, Akiza showed Yusei around the house. He had to a meant it was huge, huger than his house back at the Satellites. He just let Akiza drag him around the house and showed them their stuff that they have and her room.

"Well, that's mostly all of it. What do you think?" Akiza asked. Yusei turned and smiled.

"I think it's awesome. It's really bigger than my place." Yusei answered her question. Then something made him stop dead on his tracks, saw a picture of Akiza's parents and her having a nice little party for her. That made Yusei's eyes watered.

"Yusei are you okay?" Akiza asked. Then Yusei fell to his knees and Akiza ran to him. "Yusei!" she called him. Then a sob can heard from the young raven boy. "Yusei?" she asked again.

"Why…can't I have…my parents…with me…?" he sobbed with words as tears dropped to the floor. Akiza was shock to see him crying over that picture of her family. She put the picture down so others will not see it.

"Yusei is that what you meant…you didn't know your parents.," she said. Yusei's eyes widened to hear that from her sweet voice. "Yeah, I didn't know my parents…when I was a baby. I didn't even know about them, or why they leave me in the streets…I missed them a lot…I just wish they can see me…now…*sniff*" he wiped his eyes from tears but they kept coming back.

Akiza could not bear to see him upset about the loss of his parents when he was a baby. Therefore, she hugged him in a soft caring hug, as a mother would do to her child. Yusei was stunned to feel that warmth coming to him like that. It made him feel safe and happy, instant of being alone and scared in the darkness.

He placed his hand on her right hand and smiled with happy tears coming down out of his face. "I'm sorry Yusei. I'm sorry about your parents and I hope I can make you happy…" Akiza said to him.

"I think…you already did Akiza. Thank you." Yusei said to her. Akiza smiled. As they continued like this, their hearts were beating like crazy like a person having a crush on someone you really cared.

"Dears the drinks are done." Mrs. Izinski said to them. They got up from the floor of Akiza's room and headed downstairs.

Yusei and Akiza sat at their seats while they drink some hot Coco and eat some cookies that was at the table. Yusei dipped his cookie at the coco trying to make it taste better. Akiza giggled to see something on his face. He look at her with a weird look.

"What's funny?" he asked.

"Umm…there are some cream on your cheek." Akiza answered while he pointed the cream on his left cheek. Yusei blush to hear that from her. Yusei wipe it away quickly as he could.

"Sorry…" Yusei said to her. She smiled then she kiss his cheek. His face turned red all over.

"What?" Akiza said to him.

"You kiss me." Yusei said to her. Akiza thought he was going to be getting mad at her. "That felt good." Yusei said to her. Akiza looked at him and saw a smile on his face.

"Well, thank you for that Yusei." Akiza said to him. Then Yusei quick kiss her lips. She was shock to feel that coming to her lips. "Wow…." she said to herself then her face turned red.

Then a doorbell rang. Mrs. Izinski went over to see a young black hair woman, on the age of 32, wears a black dress, and a warm coat on with black gloves on her hands.

"Oh hello there." Akiza's mother greet her.

"Hello I hope I'm not a bother of something you are doing right now." the young woman said to her. Mrs. Izinski shook her head. "Oh well that's good I'm looking for a young 10 year old. Have you seen him he has dark raven hair, and dark blue eyes." the young one asked.

"Martha!" Yusei cheered as he ran to her. Martha smiled and hugged the young one close. Akiza walk over to him and smiled. Then a blond child and an orange hair boy was next to Martha. "Crow! Jack! Hey guys." Yusei said with a smile.

"Hey is that it! You had us worried all over the place Yusei!" Jack said to him. Crow sighed.

"It's alright we're just glad you're okay." Crow said to him. Yusei smiled back at him. Jack sighed angrily at Crow.

"Well now it's time to go alright." Martha said to the two kids and Yusei. They nodded. "Thank you for taking care of Yusei I hope he wasn't a worth of trouble." Martha said as she rubs Yusei's hair.

"Martha!" Yusei whined. Akiza giggled and that made the young one blush.

"Oh no trouble at all he was a fine young man." Mr. Izinski said behind his family.

"Well I'm glad he's been a great child." Martha said to the Izinski family. "Now say good bye Yusei." Martha said to the raven child. Yusei nodded his head to her.

"Well, I guess this is good-bye then." Akiza said sadly. Yusei did not like her to be sad of that. Akiza had tears coming out of her eyes. Yusei hugged Akiza's little form.

"Don't worry, when we get older we see each other again." Yusei said to her. Then he placed something on her hand. "Bye Akiza. Bye Mr. and Mrs. Izinski." Yusei said to them.

The parents nodded their heads to him. Then he quick kiss Akiza's cheek. "Bye." Akiza said with a red blush face.

After that, they left.

Then Akiza look at a pretty rock heart shape that Yusei give her. She kept it very closed to her heart. She smiled with a warm smile knowing that these two will see each other again.

* * *

**Well that is it I hope you enjoy it!**

**Read and review.**


End file.
